Chasing Light and Shadow
by Knucklejoe8
Summary: The Demi-Fiend was hunting for those who deserted the ranks of Hell. Along the way, he comes across a small green planet: Remnant. (ONESHOT)


The dance of combat was something that was comfortably familiar to Naoki. The rush of blood going to his face as blades and bullets flew through his hair, the exertion of twisting around his opponents and the absolute elation of ripping his enemies to pieces with both his magic and his martial ability.

And while these masked wolf-creatures proved little worth as individual opponents, the raw chaos caused by their pack-like behaviors lit his fighting spirit on fire.

He slipped a left-handed claw, drawing closer to the shadowed body of the first wolf and cavitated its chest with an uppercut, lifting it up off the ground. Grabbing its leg, he planted himself and threw the wolf like an axe, catching two more wolves before crashing to a violent stop against a tree.

Naoki dashed forward. The front wolf was disintegrating while the other two were stunned. He promptly drop kicked them, punching holes through the two creatures and snapping the tree in half.

Twisting mid-air, he dug his fingers into the trunk of the tree and swung it like a baseball bat, obliterating five more wolves who thought it was an opportunity.

Finishing his follow-through, Naoki tossed up the tree to scope out his surroundings. It had been a little over fifteen minutes since this fight started and it was still going on; among all the fights he took, this was starting to become one of the more lengthy endeavours. Almost non-stop violence as there was a never-ending horde of these creatures going after him.

But over the course of the battle, he could see something off in the distance. Flickering between the trees and staying low, trying to avoid him at all costs. And every time he attempted to close the distance, there was a sudden swell in the number of beasts going after him.

He was going to have to take another approach.

Using one of the animals as a footstool, Naoki launched himself into the sky. Eyeing the forest floor, he searched for the thing that avoided him and-there!

It was another of those wolf-things, but bigger and more scarred. It was faster too, darting back and forth with agility a creature that size should not have. An Alpha wolf, if he had to guess. But it was moving away, beginning a sprint in the other direction even as a multitude of other wolves headed in Naoki's way. It was smarter than the other wolves in that sense.

But not smart enough.

In the second that Naoki's ascent halted, the tree he sent up earlier came falling down in front of him. Twirling his body around, he kicked the tree towards the Alpha. It only made one stride before the wood pillar pierced through its chest, pinning it to the ground.

It was helpless now. Letting out a loud roar as it flailed, the Alpha was trying it's best to dislodge both the tree and itself from the ground. It was pointless.

Only a couple seconds later, Naoki decapitated it, sending the Alpha's enlarged head onto the grass below.

Naoki sighed before ducking underneath a claw swipe for the hundredth time that night. Perhaps now that he killed what was the leader, he would be able to end this little scrap. The fighting and chaos was nice, but it was starting to get a little dull.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was not having a very good night. Spending extra time in her office grading work was normal for her. Going over her lessons and reviewing the techniques of students for the combat classes was normal for her. Checking up on Amber's vitals while everyone else in the school was asleep was normal for her.

What wasn't normal for her was being interrupted right before she went to sleep by an urgent message from Ozpin, which forced her to stop her nightly rituals and once again don her day clothing. Needless to say, it was a chore and a half.

Everything about this was getting on her nerves now. The long hallway leading to his office, the slow elevator doors and the excruciatingly sluggish ride up. Everything was designed to be as awe-inspiring or intimidating as possible, but all it was doing to Goodwitch was further irritating her.

It wouldn't be the first time that Ozpin sent out an urgent message-and for the most absurd things. On what planet would getting coffee be an important task?

If it was for something like that, at this time of night, then Glynda was going to ask the board of directors for more money to repair the windows after she sent Ozpin flying out of his stupid clocktower office!

… Maybe she was getting a little too heated.

"Care to give me the reason for the late call, Ozpin?" She asked as soon as the elevator doors opened, a small scowl on her face.

"Come look at this." Ozpin was at his desk again, sipping what Glynda hoped wasn't coffee. In front of him was an array of scrolls, all displaying live footage from the Emerald Forest.

She looked at the scrolls. Then she blinked in disbelief and leaned closer to get a better view.

"What in the world…?"

The footage displayed a shirtless young man casually decimating scores of Beowolves with his bare hands. In a single movement, he ripped the arms off one and impaled two more with the limbs, before headbutting the now armless creature into the ground. All the while his eyes shone a bright red and bright blue tattoos lined his upper body.

His form was wild but controlled, a mess of contradictions and flaws, but his raw power was undeniable. Especially when he started wielding trees like toy swords.

"I want you to take one of the upperclassmen teams and bring a Bullhead to his location," Ozpin stated, not taking his eyes off the feed. "At the very least, I want to get in contact with him."

"I hope this doesn't turn out to be a waste of our time, Ozpin." Nonetheless, Glynda adjusted her glasses and walked away.

The raw strength was interesting, that was for sure, but not worrying. The feats the young man displayed were more than capably matched by her Telekinesis. What _was_ worrying was the almost overwhelming amount of Grimm that hounded him.

It sparked her curiosity enough to put away her irritation for the night.

Well, most of it.

* * *

This… was getting quite tiresome.

It was fun at first, what with the endless waves of wolves all coming with the intent to kill him. It got better when demonic birds, scorpions and snakes started joining in the fun. He got to mix up how he killed them-using their feathers and fangs against them or simply beating them to death.

That was over an hour ago. And though the hordes of creatures had now ceasing coming at him wave after wave, now they came in smaller doses. Maybe one or two of the masked creatures at a time every five minutes or so.

Naoki supposed that he thinned out the herd enough that the creatures could no longer swarm him, though it was entirely possible that they were just being smarter now.

He had seen everything that the creatures had to offer and he wasn't really impressed. Only a few of them seemed to have intelligence and they preferred to be as far away from him as possible. Even then, when he'd cornered them, they didn't really show any more finesse in their movements. They were stronger, faster and more deliberate, but showed nothing more than that.

Not once was he pressed enough to resort to using his magic. Hell, he was still holding onto Marogareh and they proved to be too little for his effort. It was nice that he didn't have to clean off the blood of his enemies this time though, which made things more bearable.

A wolf tried sneaking up on him. As it reared up to bite down on his head, Naoki pivoted on his backfoot and backhanded it into a tree, splitting both the tree and the beast in half.

Taking a look back himself, Naoki realized that he left quite a large mess in his wake. Broken trees, deep gouges in the earth and a couple of land-slides. He felt just a tinge of guilt looking at the destruction.

Oh well. It's not like anyone would notice this in the middle of the wilderness.

"Hey you! Down there!"

"Hmm?"

Naoki looked up to where he heard a voice calling out. Floating a couple hundred feet overhead, almost completely silently, was some weird floating crab thing. It was headed towards him, and as it did the voice got louder.

"That's right! We're coming down to you!"

The voice was young and feminine. It was a voice of confidence and power, all too familiar to the Demi-Fiend. It left him with some unpleasant memories; the last time he heard such a voice, his closest friend was asking him why he didn't join her side at her deathbed.

"Just sit right there and-"

"Enough."

Ripping another tree from its roots, Naoki threw the tree straight at the flying vehicle.

* * *

_**Heyo. This is another story idea that I was trying to craft, but in the end it fell through. I don't like RWBY enough to develop this story, even if the concept was cool in my head.**_

**_The way this scene was supposed to end is that the Demi-Fiend ends up killing everyone on the Bullhead and maybe using it himself, but I didn't have the motivation to write it. Oh well._**

_**More or less inspired by the waves of OP Persona fanfics that The Crimson Lord spawned, I thought that there was more crossover potential for the SMT series since it explicitly deals with world-shifting. This is especially applicable for the Demi-Fiend, who ends up being one of Lucifer's top dogs in the war against the Great Will (if you follow the True Demon ending).**_

_**The synopsis of this little short story is that the Post-True Demon Demi-Fiend is hunting for beings to join their cause against the great will, following the trails left by the two brothers. In the process, he ends up on Remnant and sticks around due to the potential of extreme violence-by both Grimm and the people who lived on the planet.**_

_**Some stuff goes down and the Demi-Fiend finds out where the gods left to and follows after them, leaving Remnant with a significantly reduced population but free of the Grimm. Probably making a deal with Salem to avenge their fate against the gods, which is something that the Demi-Fiend would be more than capable of doing.**_

_**And maybe a conflict involving the silver-eyes considering how they stop beings of destruction and all that. Oh well, that's not my problem anymore.**_

_**If you found anything interesting about this concept, consider making it yourself. Otherwise, this is just another story idea that will never see full fruition.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Until next time, peace.**_


End file.
